The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to software development, installation, and management.
Mainframe systems may be high performance computers used primarily by large organizations for critical applications, bulk data processing such as census, industry and consumer statistics, enterprise resource planning, and transaction processing. In computer science, transaction processing is information processing that is divided into individual, indivisible operations called transactions. Each transaction must succeed or fail as a complete unit; each transaction may never be only partially complete.